The present invention relates to an electromagnetic locking type actuator and, more particularly, to an actuator most suitable for use with an antiskid device of a vehicle.
Actuators heretofore used with antiskid devices of vehicles have been, for example, a vacuum type or hydraulic type. The vacuum type actuators, while requiring no power source and, accordingly, being low in cost, have such disadvantages as large overall dimensions, a relatively large space for installation, and low response. On the other hand, the hydraulic type actuators, while relatively high in response, have such disadvantages as the need for a power source and high cost. Further, while a spring force locking type actuator utilizing an electromagnetic force and a spring force but requiring no fluid pressure has been developed, it has such a large total weight that it is not suitable for practical application.